


The Family Business

by Steph_Schell



Series: Annabelle [1]
Category: Drive Angry (2011)
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Threesome -F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How "Drive Angry" should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts), [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts), [Castiloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiloki/gifts).



The Accountant and Piper watched Milton take the keys and run to the car. They could hear him rev into the middle of the ceremony as they climbed to the watchtower. Chaos broke loose as Milton blasted his way through worshippers. And in that chaos, Jonah King and the baby disappeared.

It was six days later when Piper and The Accountant finally found the RV by the side of the road. A man in a soft blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans was dancing slightly as he held a baby in one arm and a beer in the other. "I would like to reach out my hand/ See you/Tell you to run/Pick me up with golden hand/See you/Tell you to run/I would like to hold my little hand/How we will run We will/" The man paused.

He didn't even bother turning around as they approached. A familiar Southern accent rolled out to them. "Sweet Piper," he said. "I was expecting you so much earlier than this. Not only willful but late too. Such a shame." He whirled around and began to move towards them with deliberate steps. "After all, how is our daughter to learn important skills like punctuality if her mother cannot set a good example?" Jonah stopped when they were nose to nose. He kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful, as always," he murmured.

Piper bit her lip as she smiled. "I'm just in some old clothes," she demurred.

"Piper, a woman like you has her beauty shine from the inside. There is nothing you could wear that would diminish that." Piper blushed as Jonah handed over the baby. "Happy Birthday, my love." He smiled ruefully. "Two days late because you are as well."

Piper smiled first at him and then at the child in her arms. "Oh, Jamie," she murmured. "When you give gifts, you really give gifts." Seized by sudden emotions, she wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart there were tears in her eyes. "I was so afraid you wouldn't make it out of that fire fight," she admitted softly.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I will always return to you," he promised. "It is our destiny." The baby between them gurgled and waved her arms. Jonah smiled at both of them. "Get to know our daughter," he encouraged. "She was so anxious to meet you when I spoke of you."

"You are so precious," Piper cooed as she bounced the child in her arms.

Jonah pulled away from her. "Name her as well," he ordered turning to The Accountant. "She's starting to respond to 'the girl' and we can't have that."

Piper just smiled to herself as she watched him strut up to The Accountant. "King," The Accountant greeted.

Jonah gave him a small bow. "I trust you did eventually capture Milton."

"With all the trouble I had to put the two of you through to get him?" His expression took on just a hint of amusement and smugness. "I do fear Miss Piper would have my balls if I didn't. But yes, he is back in his hole."

"I can tell by your face that you've been suitably entertained by his escape."

"You were the ones that orchestrated his escape, not me," The Accountant pointed out.

Jonah snorted. "You were pouting in a corner and Piper couldn't summon you with any ritual known to man. It was either this or kill the girl for real."

"I would prefer not to add my best book keepers to my books," The Accountant informed him.

Piper snickered as she danced around with her little girl. "That's what you're going to be," she whispered to the child. "You're going to be a Book Keeper just like mommy and daddy. You'll fight bad guys and rescue children and just fuck shit up."

Jonah whipped around. "Piper!" he called sharply. "Language in front of the child. She shouldn't be usin' those phrases any more than you should."

"Sorry," Piper called back, completely unapologetic.

Satisfied, Jonah turned back to his part time lover. "How many souls this time?" he asked.

"Forty-five even," The Accountant replied. "You two are quite good at your jobs. Especially when you team up."

Jonah cocked an eyebrow. "Haven't you had enough sex yet? I know you and Piper were goin' at it while I was being forced to deal with drunk Satan worshippers."

Piper clucked her tongue in sympathy. "They didn't hurt you too much, did they baby?"

"I may not like it but I was never in much danger," Jonah admitted grudgingly.

Piper came over to them. "You were very brave to save our new little girl from all those horrible people. And now they're all back in hell like they belong. They won't every hurt another soul again." She gave him her biggest grin. "And it's all thanks to you."

Jonah smiled down at her. "I do love you," he murmured, leaning down for a kiss. "Though next time you play a roll, could you not stab me?"

Piper winced. "Sorry, baby. You never gave me a safe word. And I wanted Milton to really buy it."

"Oh he bought it," The Accountant agreed. "Milton is quite the sucker for a damsel in distress."

Jonah's eyes flashed. "Did he touch you?" Jonah demanded of Piper.

She gave him her best puppy dog look and rubbed his arm to soothe him. "There is only one other man that touches me like that besides you. And he is standing right here with us. You know I'd never let a tarnished soul like John Milton ever touch me. Any more than you would have actually killed his granddaughter. Or anyone else that didn't deserve it." Piper kissed his cheek. "Don't worry so, Jamie. I was well protected the entire time."

"A man is entitled to worry about his wife," Jonah insisted.

"But you worry too much," Piper countered softly. "I was never in any danger. Not like you were."

"As long as I have your love, I can defeat anything," Jonah grinned. She smiled right back. "Have you thought of a name for our little girl?"

Piper smiled at the sleepy baby in her arms. "Annabelle," she declared. "Annabelle Rose Kingston." She glanced up at him. "Good name?"

"Perfect name," he agreed. "Though it does bring up the problem of me being a wanted fugitive."

"So am I," Piper shrugged. He tilted his head in confusion. "Didn't I tell you? I killed cops," she explained brightly.

Jonah glanced at The Accountant. "They were on the list," he nodded. "Piper's soul is in no danger over going below."

Jonah gave a satisfied nod. No wife of his would be confined to hell if he could help it. "Well, while you are in trouble, sweet Piper, your face has not been plastered all over the news as mine has. And our precious Annabelle."

"Yeah but those fu—idiots are looking for Jonah King, insane cult leader. Not Jamie Kingston, married family man with an RV." Piper gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry, we'll cut your hair, get you some new clothes, you'll look completely different. They'll never recognize you."

"I didn't realize there was a problem with my clothes," Jamie teased.

"There isn't," Piper promised, eyeing the blue shirt that had been worn soft by hours spent cuddling together. "But we'll pick up some new things just in case." She looked down at Annabelle. "We're going to make your daddy even more handsome than he already is," she cooed. "And then we'll get down to the business of teaching you to be a Book Keeper like us." She tickled the little girl. "You'll just love it. We hunt down evil souls and send them straight to Satan. Best job in the world."

"Speaking of the job, we should head out," Jamie insisted. "We're too open here." He began to shepherd his wife and daughter to the RV.

Piper paused and turned to The Accountant. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. "It's been so long since I've had both my men in bed with me. It get cold without you."

The Accountant smiled. "Head to the trailer park with Jamie and Annabelle, I'll meet the two of you there tonight." Piper smiled at him as Jamie slipped an arm around her shoulders and led her away. "Oh, and Piper?" She turned to him. "Enjoy the roses."

Piper was about to ask what he meant but he was gone. Jamie opened the door of the RV for her and dozens of cream, pink and lavender roses spilled out. Piper couldn't help laughing. Jamie was the one that found the card suck in the window. Their lover's elegant hand spell out "Thank you both for the adventure. And a very Happy Birthday Piper. "Oh that man just loves to show off," Piper murmured. She kissed Jamie. "Annabelle will ride up front with you."

Jamie got them both settled before going to the driver's seat. "Ready?"

Piper grinned. "Let's go meet him."

"As my lady commands." And they were back on the road once more.


End file.
